Love in Silence
by Deena70
Summary: [One-shot] Ryou accidentally dropped his notebook one day. Anzu finds it and...who's this mysterious "A" person that Ryou's crushing on?


**Love in Silence**  
_By Deena70_  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** If only I really did own Yu-Gi-Oh... Not only would I be filthy, stinking rich, but I'd also make Ryou fall madly in love with Anzu and they would end up happily ever after. But sadly I don't, so that's that.  
  
**NOTES:** (**Blink**) Hmm...I wanted to say something but I forgot. Now what was it...(**scratches head**)? Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you that I'm building another new site. This one will take a lot of work whilst I cope with exams and homework, so my fanfics will be updated slower than usual. (**Dodges kitchen sinks, tomatoes and pointy knives**) Please bear with me, people! I promise that I'll update at least twice a month until I complete the site. (**Holds up hand over heart**) Scout's honor!  
  
**STORY DEDICATED TO:** Lily of the Shadow, Chi Yagami, InuyashaKogaRULZ, FungiFungusRayne, Jade Wu, and Speedy-anime-angel, who are my top favorite reviewers! Thanks for putting up with this lazy authoress. You guys are the best!

* * *

** Love in Silence**

* * *

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrring!!!_  
  
Class was over and the students packed their bags and rushed out faster than you can say 'goodbye'. "Hurry up, Anzu. We're going to grab some pizza at Burger World!" Honda yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Pizza!" The gluttonous Jounouchi exclaimed and raced ahead of Honda.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Don't worry, Anzu. I'll make sure Jou saves you a slice of pizza."  
  
"T-Thank you, Yugi." Anzu blushed as she crammed her books into her schoolbag. Yugi smiled and went after his friends. Ryou soon followed suit, walking past Anzu and not hearing something falling from his bag.  
  
Anzu sighed, wanting to bang her head against the wall. Why did she have to blush whenever Yugi spoke to her? Did she want it to be obvious to Yugi that she had a crush on him? Well, she had better finish packing her books or Jounouchi would surely have wolfed down her pizza.  
  
In her haste, she accidentally knocked some of the books down. Muttering, she picked them up again and arranged them into her book one by one. " Hello?" She raised an eyebrow when she saw one of the notebooks. It wasn't hers. All her notebooks had pink covers, and this one was blue. She frowned and looked for a name.  
  
Ryou Bakura was scrawled in a neat handwriting at the top of the cover.  
  
"Ryou must have dropped it on his way out," Anzu realized. "I'll give it to him tomorrow."  
  
There was a piece of paper that hung loosely in the notebook. In fact, she could decipher a title on the page. She pulled it out a bit to see.  
  
**Love in Silence—R.B.,** the first line read.  
  
She stared at the title curiously. Despite her ethics admonishing her for disturbing other people's privacy, she pulled out the rest of the paper and read it.  
  
**Love in Silence—R.B.**  
  
_ You came into my life  
Quietly, simply, tenderly...  
The world stood still  
I could not say a word  
Nor a single gesture showed.  
  
The feeling crept into my heart  
So I've loved you in silence  
Worshipped you from a distance  
And dreamt of you so often.  
  
I want to say I love you  
But I'm afraid...  
Afraid that you'll just take it for granted  
In silence then, I'll just love you  
In silence I'll find...  
The fulfillment of my dreams._  
  
**To my beloved A. **  
  
"I never knew Ryou was such a good poet," Anzu said in awe as she finished reading the poem. Ryou had easily described her feelings about Yugi. She wanted Yugi to notice her romantically...but at the same time, she was afraid it would ruin their friendship together. What if he didn't like her like she loved him? She couldn't bear to contemplate the idea...  
  
Stop thinking about him! Think about something else...like who did Ryou wrote this for? Anzu then noticed the "A" at the bottom of the poem. "'A' must be the girl he likes," she decided. "But who is she? A secret girlfriend? But Ryou has a whole horde of girls chasing after him and he never pays them an iota of interest...  
  
Anzu nearly jumped when someone tapped her shoulder tentatively.  
  
It was Ryou.  
  
"Umm...excuse me, Anzu. Have you seen my notebook? I think I dropped it here and I need to find it," Ryou said, sounding distressed.  
  
"Yeah. Here it is." Anzu quickly slipped the poem back into one of the pages of the notebook. She handed it to Ryou, who smiled gratefully. " Thank you. I was worried if anyone had stolen it or something. You...didn't read anything from it, did you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No, of course not," she lied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ryou looked relieved and turned to leave. "Thanks a lot, Anzu. See you tomorrow."  
  
He's going to leave! Anzu's curiosity overwhelmed her. Who was that mysterious 'A' girl? "Ryou, who is 'A'?" she asked before she could stop herself.  
  
Ryou stiffened. Slowly he turned to face her. "So...you have read my poem."  
  
Anzu blushed, bowing her head guiltily. "Uh...so I lied. I was too curious. But it was only one poem! I swear! I didn't read anything else."  
  
He chuckled. "And I thought Goldilocks had the worst inquisitive nature."  
  
"Okay, so I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. But...who is 'A'?"  
  
"Ah, the curious Goldilocks strikes again! Sorry, Anzu. But I can't answer that."  
  
"Why not? C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Anzu wheedled.  
  
"Sure we are. But what sort of a secret would it be if I told you about it?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! I can keep a secret. Trust me!"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "My lips remain sealed."  
  
Anzu scowled. "Fine then, I guess I'll have to try another way to get her name out of you. How about a guessing game? I'll guess who it is you like!"  
  
"Is it Anna?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about Arlene?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Adriana?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Arisa?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Annie, Andréa, Amanda?"  
  
"No, no, and no." Ryou smiled in amusement as Anzu continued to keep guessing until she finally ran out of names.  
  
"Who is she?" Anzu burst out.  
  
Ryou laughed. "And for the last time, I can't tell you. All I can allow myself to say is...that she's the most beautiful, bravest, and amazing person I have ever met. She inspires me to become stronger and gives me courage when I have nothing to give myself." His brown eyes suddenly took on a wistful look. "And if I could, I would tell her how I feel. Unfortunately, she...likes someone else..."  
  
Anzu's eyes dilated. "Likes someone else? Oh..." She understood completely. Unrequited love was definitely not a pleasant feeling. "But if that girl knew you liked her, I bet she would dump whoever it is she likes and pick you for her boyfriend. Give yourself more credit, Ryou. You're not that bad looking – " Understatement of the century. "– and you're a total gentleman. She'd be pretty stupid not to love you."  
  
Ryou half-smiled. "You think so?"  
  
"Sure I do... Now tell me who she is!"  
  
"You never give up do you, Anzu?"  
  
"You know me well." Anzu gasped as she glanced at her watch. "Omigod! It's been half an hour! Joey must have eaten my pizza by now. But don't think I've let you off the hook, Ryou Bakura! Tomorrow I'm going to harass and pester you until you give." She eyed him sternly.  
  
Ryou nodded solemnly. "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
With that, the brunette ran out of the classroom and made her way to Burger World.  
  
As she hurried out of the school, her thoughts returned to the mysterious 'A'. Who was she? Who indeed? She had named out all the A-started names and none of them had been correct. Who else –  
  
She stopped short as a realization dawned on her.  
  
Her name.  
  
Her name also began with 'A'!  
  
Could it be...?  
  
She shook her head. "No way. Ryou likes you only as a friend and nothing more. That's why you decided to give up on him and crush on Yugi," she reminded herself irritably.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a silver-haired figure stood from a safe distance, clutching a notebook in his hand as he watched the brunette disappear from his view...  
  
Loving her in silence.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

(**Glares from readers**) Sorry but that's it. It makes me a bit depressed through... Maybe I'll do a sequel so that you guys won't be left hanging.  
  
In the meantime...  
  
Deal with the ending.


End file.
